hello goodbye
by blibaekhyun
Summary: chanyeol aku hamil/ baekhyun maaf aku akan menikah dengan hyejin-chanyeol /pilih salah satu yang harus mati. aku atau wanita jalang itu-hyejin (exo/chanbaek, slight hunhan ,sulay ,taoris (GS/genderswitch)
1. Chapter 1

Hello goodbye

Cast : byun baekhyun

Park chanyeol

Luhan

Sehun

Hyejin

Other cast

Prolog

Baekhyun p.o.v

"chanyeol aku hamil "

"maaf , aku harus menikah dengan hyejin. Maafkan aku baek "

'entah apa yang harus aku lakukan saat chanyeol meninggalkanku dalam keterpurukanku , dengan menitipkan seorang malaikat kecil yang tumbuh di dalam rahimku.'

" byun chanhee "

'malaikat kecil yang tuhan titipkan yang telah memberi kekuatan disaat keterpurukanku"

….

"slamat tuan park anak anda sudah lahir berjenis kelamin laki laki"

Dua bulan setelah kelahiran jungkook. Lahir seorang anak laki laki tampan yang diberi nama park jimin. Buah cinta dari chanyeol dan hyejin

…

"eomma, chanhee lapar"

.

"makanlah sayang eomma sudah siapkan makan malam kesukaanmu appa sudah menunggu di meja makan "

.

Dua takdir yang berbeda tapi memiliki kedudukan yang sama tanpa disadari .

Prolog end

Sumpah ini abal banget . ini buatnya ngebut, pengen cepet cepet apdet kilat hohoho ini asli dari pemikiran author/?. Butuh banyak revew para readers :*


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and goodbye

Cast : byun baekhyun

Park chanyeol

Luhan

Sehun

Hyejin

Other cast

chapter 1

Langsung aja …

"chanyeol aku hamil" bagai suara petir disiang bolong . chanyeol menatap baekhyun kaget .

"apa ?" Tanya chanyeol seolah olah apa yang dikatakan baekhyun adalah sebuah lelucon .

"iya yeol , aku hamil.. dan.. dan ini anakmu " baekhyun berujar tanpa menatap chanyeol

"baek dengarkan aku" chanyeol menatap mata coklat baekhyun "aku mencintaimu, sungguh.. tapi…"

"iya yeol aku tahu. Hiks.. bahkan ketika kita berkencan kau sudah sering mengingatkannya padaku" satu isakan meluncur dari bibir mungilnya

"baek.." chanyeol merengkuh tubuh baekhyun kedalam pelukannya

"maafkan aku baek" chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala baekhyun dan ikut merasakan kepedihan yang dirasakan kekasihnya saat ini. Dia sendiri juga bingung

baekhyun termenung sendiri di apartemennya . memikirkan masa depannya dengan janin yang tengah dikandungnya.

Baekhyun tak punya siapa siapa di dunia ini. Orang tuanya meninggal semenjak dia berumur 5 tahun dan dititipkan di sebuah pantai asuhan hingga berumur 17 tahun . ketika umurnya menginjak 20 tahun dia dipertemukan oleh sosok tampan yang pertama kali menggetarkan hatinya dengan senyum menawan dan sifatnya yang selalu membuat baekhyun merindukannya. Park chanyeol. Ya park chanyeol, seorang anak pengusaha pafume ternama di korea selatan . semenjak itulah ketika chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada baekhyun ,baekhyun menjadi tergantung pada sosok chanyeol.

_Flash back_

"baek appa menyuruhku ke amerika setelah pernikahanku dengan hyejin "sebenarnya chanyeol tak ingin mengatakan hal ini pada baekhyun. Tapi bagaimana lagi , dia harus mengatakannya

"hiks.. aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa tanpamu yeol" ujar baekhyun sambil terisak . dia tak sanggup jika tak ada chanyeol yang menemaninya.

"aku berjanji baek, aku akan kembali untukmu dan anak kita "

_Flash back end_

TBC

Maaf kalo kependekan, author buatnya malem malem, mata udah sepet, di next chapter bakal author panjangin. see you di next chapter ~ :*

jangan lupa revew ya


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and goodbye

Cast : byun baekhyun

Park chanyeol

Luhan

Sehun

Hyejin

Other cast

chapter 3

happy reading ^^

1 minggu setelah kejadian itu , baekhyun dan chanyeol tak pernah bertemu lagi . dan kandungan baekhyun sudah menginjak 2 bulan .

"baek jika kau lelah istirahatlah" seorang perempuan canik yeng memiliki lesung pipi yang indah, LAY nama dari perempuan itu istri dari pemilik usaha restaurant dimana tempat baekhyun bekerja

"aku tidak apa apa jie. Oh ya jie.. apa aku boleh ijin nanti sore untuk memeriksakan kandunganku . hari ini jadwalku cek up"

"tentu baek . apa perlu aku antar ?" tawar lay pada baekhyun

"tidak usah jie, terimakasih . oh ya bagaimana dengan ziyu (anak sulay) apa dia sering menangis saat ditinggal oleh mu dan suho sajangnim ?"

"ah.. dia semakin rewel akhir akhir ini baek, jung ahjuma sampai kewalahan , bahkan saat suho menggendongnya dia masih menangis , dia hanya akan diam jika bersamaku" ujar lay sambil menghela nafas

"sabar jie, mungkin anak seumuran ziyu sangat membutuhkan figur seorang ibu, apalagi kau jarang dirumah jie"

"aku bukan ibu yang baik , ah.. apa aku harus benar benar harus berhenti bekerja dulu seperti kata suho. Padahal suho sudah sering menyuruhku untuk cuti dulu . mungkin harus aku lakukan" lay tersenyum kearah baekhyun "terima kasih baek "

Di sebuah gereja dengsn hikmat dilangsungkannya sebuah janji suci pengikat dihadapan tuhan . hyejin dengan perlahan tapi pasti berjalan menuju altar yang didampingi sang ayah disampingnya. Tampak di seberang sana sang mempelai pria sudah menunggu sang mempelai wanita 'maafkan aku baek-ah' batin chanyeol pilu

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana keadaan janin saya , usainim ?" baekhyun baru saja melakukan USG pada janinnya

"dia tumbuh sehat di dalam rahim anda nyonya" ujar sang dokter sambil menyerahkan hasil USGnya pada baaekhyun

"ini ada sedikit obat agar mengurangi mual yang anda alami"

"ne usainim"

Setelah kurang lebih 1 jam berada di dokter kandungan, baekhyun memutuskan pulang ke apartemennya dengan berjalan kaki , karena jarak rumah sakit tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya

Setelah sampai di apartemennya . baekhyun membuka ponselnya

37 panggiln tak terjawab 5 pesan

Dan semuanya dari satu orang 'CHANYEOL'

Pesan pertama jam 3.00

'baek-ah kau dimana sayang ? aku mengkhawatirkanmu , angat telponku"

Pesan kedua jam 3.49

'baek-ah sebentar lagi aku akan menikah"

Tes.. tes.. runtuh sudah pertahanan baekhyun

Pesan ketiga jam 4.50

'baek-ah aku akan berangkat ke amerika sekarang. Aku harap kau akan menungguku"

Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi membuka 2 pesan terakhir

"kau bukan milikku lagi park chanyeol . apa yang harus aku lakukan tanpamu hiks.."

TBC

Apdet kilat lagi hohoho

Apa ini kurang panjang ? nanti author panjangin lagi

See you di next chapter . jangan lupa revew :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and goodbye

Cast : byun baekhyun

Park chanyeol

Luhan

Sehun

Hyejin

Other cast

chapter 4

happy reading ^^

.

.

Pagi yang indah di bulan desember dengan dihiasi butiran butiran salju . baekhyun sangat menyukai salju. Kini kandungannya menginjak 9 bulan.

Baekhyun mengeratkan jaket hitam tebalnya

"baekhyun" suara seseorang mengganggu aktifitasnya

"kris oppa " baekhyun seolah tak percaya dengan sosok tampan dihadapannya ,kris 'kakak chanyeol'terakhir dia melihat kris saat pertama kali mengenal chanyeol, dan kris memutuskan melanjutkan usaha ayahnya di eropa

"baek kau.. hamil?" Tanya kris kaget melihat keadaan bekhyun dengan perut besarnya

"eh.. aku..aku sedang .."

"baek ? kau sudah menikah ?" Tanya kris lagi sambil terus menatap baekhyun

"ani oppa aku .. hanya .."

"hanya apa baek.. katakan ada apa sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi selama aku di eropa ?"

"hiks.. maafkan aku oppa" baekhyun tiba tiba menangis . kris yang melihat baekhyun menangis langsung memeluk baekhyun "uljima baek, maafkan aku "hiks oppa, aku ingin menyampaikan hiks.. sesuatu tapi oppa janji jangan bilang kepada siapapun" ujar baekhyun

"iya baek aku janji"

.

.

Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya kepada kris. Dan reaksi kris ? tentu saja marah , marah kepada adiknya yang tidak bisa bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya yang membuat baekhyun yang menanggung semuanya

"oppa aku mohon jangan katakana apapun pada chanyeol aku mohon" baekhyun memohon pada kris

"hahh" kris menghela nafas panjang "baiklah baek, tapi jika kau butuh Sesutu jangan sungkan untuk minta tolong padaku apalagi jika menyangkut keponakanku " lanjutnya sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya

"gomawo oppa"

5 tahun kemudian

"jimin sayang. Daddy belikan mainan baru" seorang namja dewasa baru saja memasuki mansion mewahnya disusul sang istri dibelakangnya

"mommy, daddy" teriak sang anak menyambut orang tuannya

"ahh sayang bagaimana kabarmu hm ?" chanyeol berujar sambil memeluk sang anak

"jadi mommy ga dipeluk hm" suara hyejin memecah moment sang ayah dengan anaknya. Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dari chanyeol dan beralih memeluk mommynya

"wah jimiine anak mommy memang tampan"

"siapa dulu ayahnya"

Kebahagiaan itu terasa begitu lengkap , sementara dilain tempat

"eomma lihat , chanhee sudah bisa menggambar , ini eomma dan ini chanhee dan ini appa" baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat buah hatinya

"nah sekarang makan dulu sayang, eomma akan siapkan makanan dulu"

Baekhyun menyiapkan makanan untuk anaknya di dapur

"eomma.. chanhee mau Tanya"

"Tanya apa sayang ?"

"dimana appa ?"

DEG

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hola aku update kilat lagi hohoho. Mumpung libur,

Biar cepet apdet hoho. Jan lupa revew ya J gomawo


End file.
